Folie douce
by Annava
Summary: Sakura et Syaoran se sont mariés.Mais un soir, Sakura reçoit un coup de téléphone qui bouleverse sa vie. CHAPITRE 4 (il est plus long! enfin rien de transcendental, vous attendez pas a un roman...) avec un titre nul s'il en est.
1. le commencement

Titre : folie douce

Auteur (quel grand mot !) : Annava

Genre : grosse déprime, enfin ça c'était mon état quand je l'ai écrit. Je vous laisse deviner la suite, pas beaucoup d'action, ça c'est sur. deathfic

Source : sakura (oui oui , si on cherche un peu.....)

Disclaimers : et non, ils sont pas a moi (et c'est mieux pour eux d'ailleurs...)

Note : -c'est ma 1 fic, soyez indulgents !

-des reviews ? merci ca fait tjrs plaisir

un grand merci a ma beta-lectrice qui a eu le courage de lire mes brouillons.

Si vous voulez une suite... Enfin, j'en ai une de prévue (ds ma tête), mais donnez moi votre avis...

pensées des perso

« paroles des perso »

_flash back_

Résumé : cette fic se déroule après la fin du manga.

Après leurs retrouvailles, Sakura et Syaoran sont sortis ensembles le temps du lycée puis ils se sont mariés et vivent heureux dans un appart au centre ville de Tokyo. Syaoran travaille dans une succursale d'une société des li implantée au Japon.

Bonne lecture !!!!!

Sakura rentra chez elle en trombe, elle avait hâte d'annoncer à Syaoran la nouvelle qui la rendait si joyeuse.

« je suis de retour ! »

Mais pas de réponse, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement.

il m'en veut peut être encore pour ce matin ? j'ai pas été très gentille avec lui. Il a du sortir

Sakura prépara alors un bon petit repas pour eux deux en chantonnant, heureuse. Une fois le repas prêt, elle le disposa sur la table qu'elle avait arrangé pour l'occasion : bougies, jolie nappe, le tout disposé dans les règles de l'art. Son mari n'arrivant toujours pas, elle se mit à ranger un peu la maison. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale l'informa de l'heure qui se faisait tardive : 22h00. elle s'installa devant la télé, zappant sans arrêt pour tenter d'oublier son inquiétude.

Mais où est-il passé ? Il devrait déjà être là et depuis longtemps.

01h30, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, elle s'était endormie devant la télévision. Elle l'éteignit pour lui éviter de parler toute seule.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Elle tournait en rond dans le salon, rongée par l'inquiétude, triturant son alliance comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

Peut être quelqu'un sait où il est pensa-t-elle en regardant le téléphone.

Je ne peux quand même pas les réveiller à cette heure de la nuit, 02h00, c'est tard...Pourquoi n'est il pas là ?

Mais elle hésita, s'approcha du téléphone, qui à cet instant là, sonna. Sakura sursauta se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure tardive. Mais elle décrocha tout de même.

« oui bonjour, puis-je savoir qui est à l'appareil ? »

Un plaisantin. Elle avait affaire à un plaisantin. Mais comme cela lui avait permis durant un temps très court d'oublier l'absence prolongée de Syaoran, elle resta, au moins pour un bref moment.

« -- La politesse exigerait que vous vous présentiez en premier !

-- Excusez-moi. Je suis l'inspecteur Tsukiyume, de la brigade criminelle. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

-- Je suis Li Sakura. Que se passe-t-il ?

-- Nous avons découvert le corps d'un jeune homme, mort assassiné, et il n'avait que ce numéro de téléphone sur lui.

-- Syaoran, non ! Non pas maintenant ! »

C'était juste un murmure, un appel contre cette fatalité qu'elle refusait mais qui la rattrapait.

« -- Venez nous rejoindre au commissariat central de Tokyo le plus vite possible s'il vous plait.

-- J'arrive.... »

L'effarement qu'elle éprouvait juste un instant auparavant fit place à une fébrilité intense et en trente minutes elle se retrouva au commissariat central. Elle s'avança, perdue dans l'immensité du complexe. Un jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle :

« -- Je peux vous aider ? Je m'appelle Maboroshi Eric.

-- Je cherche l'inspecteur Tsukiyume....

-- Je vois. Mme Li je présume ?

-- Oui c'est moi...

-- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

L'homme la guida jusqu'à la porte qui séparait la morgue du commissariat, où elle s'arrêta brusquement, apeurée à l'idée de passer cette porte.

« Venez, n'ayez pas peur, il se peut que ce ne soit pas la personne que vous craignez que ce soit. »

En disant cela, il lui tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Sakura regardait cette main avec beaucoup d'angoisse dans les yeux.

« Dois-je vraiment y aller ? »

Eric ne répondit rien, mais hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, alors... »

Et elle posa sa main dans celle tendue de son guide. Enfin elle traversa la porte. Deux hommes les attendaient de l'autre coté : un homme assez âgé, la cinquantaine bien passée, en blouse blanche, qui semblait extrêmement absorbé par la lecture d'un dossier, et un homme, plus jeune, la petite quarantaine, en costard cravate, qui semblait soulagé de les voir arriver. Ce dernier s'avança vers Sakura :

« Je me présente, je suis l'inspecteur Tsukiyume, voici le médecin légiste Yûmeihito. Suivez nous je vous prie madame, pour procéder à l'identification du corps. »

Il parle de lui comme s'il n'était plus rien....Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il est maintenant...non ne pense pas à ça, il y a des chances pour que ce ne soit pas lui

Tout en laissant le fil de sa pensée courir ainsi, Sakura suivit l'inspecteur et le légiste dans la salle-frigo de la morgue, tandis qu'Eric repartait à l'accueil. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit en fer, avec allongé dessus un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc comme neige . Yûmeihito s'approcha du lit, en invitant Sakura à s'avancer elle aussi. Il souleva doucement le haut du drap, qui cachait le visage du mort. La jeune femme retint un haut-le-cœur. C'était lui, c'était son époux qui était allongé ici, sur ce lit inconfortable, dans cette pièce remplie de tristesse, avec ce teint cireux.

Il ne faut pas que je pleure, je dois lui faire honneur.

« c'est lui, c'est mon mari, Syaoran Li.... »

la voix, bien que ferme et assurée, ne devenait rien d'autre qu'un murmure, tandis qu'elle avançait sa main vers le visage de son défunt époux, dont elle redessina tendrement les contours du bout des doigts. Le légiste remit alors en place le drap. Sakura ferma les yeux, pour inscrire à tout jamais son visage dans son esprit.

Je serait forte

Puis le bruit du lit que l'on déplace sans ménagement, comme un meuble encombrant.

Je ne pleurerais pas

Là, Sakura se rendit compte de la température extrêmement basse qui régnait dans cette pièce. Elle se retourna pour partir au plus vite de cette endroit lugubre.

Pas de larmes

Enfin le bruit du loquet de la petite porte qui enferme le corps de Syaoran dans le grand frigo mural.

Ce fut le bruit de trop. Sakura hurla de toutes ses forces en direction de l'endroit ou le corps de son époux avait disparu.

« Non ! Tu ne peut pas me faire ça ! Tu m'avait juré de rester toujours auprès de moi pour me protéger ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! tu peux pas... Moi j'ai besoin de toi.... »

En disant ces mots, alors qu'elle était écroulée sur le sol, la tête basse, un flot de souvenir l'assaillit...

..._Je promet de t'aimer et de te chérir dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse, dans l'adversité comme dans la félicité. Je promet de te protéger, à jamais._

_Vous voici maintenant lié par les liens sacrées du mariage...._

« Pourquoi est-il mort ? Qu'est ce qui l'a tué ? Ou plutôt qui l'a tué... »

Sakura se rappelait effectivement que l'inspecteur lui avait parlé d'un assassinat. Mais surtout, elle se souvenait de ce visage, qui pouvait exprimer une multitude d'émotions, de la joie à la colère, en passant pas une impassibilité hors du commun. Elle se souvenait aussi de leur première rencontre, où il l'avait détestée de toute ses forces....

..._Il venait d'entrer en classe, et déjà il la dévisageait méchamment. Durant toute la journée, elle pouvait sentir son regard plein de haine posé sur sa nuque. A la sortie des cours, le soir, il l'avait agressée pour récupérer les cartes de Clow, qui selon lui, lui appartenait... _

Mais tout cela s'était bien terminé, ils s'étaient mariés...


	2. ce sera mon combat

Bonjour tout le monde ! voici une petite introspection de Sakura, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... et svp laissez moi une petite review... Onegai... ca me motivera pour ecrire la suite... (oui je sais, c'est du chantage, mais j'assume...)

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 2 : ce sera mon combat !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les choses s'étaient-elles passées ainsi ? Q'avait-elle bien pu faire pour subir une punition aussi injuste ? Ne s'était-elle pas battue pour protéger le monde du malheur ?

Elle avait beau repasser l'histoire dans sa tête, moins elle comprenait. Il n'était pas mort par la magie, c'était une violence gratuite, car Syaoran n'avait aucun ennemi, ou du moins, pas à sa connaissance... Alors... Peut-être que... Non ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la vérité, qui s'imposait pourtant comme une évidence, surtout depuis que l'inspecteur Tsukiyume avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait selon toute vraisemblance d'un règlement de compte qui s'était mal terminé. Serait-il possible qu'il ait été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait ? Avait-elle vécu pendant de longues années auprès d'un homme qui n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser cela, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait surtout pas croire qu'il se soit servi de la magie pour garder le contrôle sur une petite bande de malfrats. Elle ne voulait pas croire non plus qu'il avait un compte sous un faux nom, et dans lequel on avait trouvé des milliards de dollars, dont l'origine était restée inconnue... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plutôt ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle savait de lui... Mais que savait-elle réellement ? Il avait toujours hésité à parler de lui, de sa famille... Il était très discret, c'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait avant... avant... Se dirait-elle toujours la même chose ? Serait-elle encore capable de soutenir que celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé était aussi pur et bon qu'elle l'avait toujours prétendu ? Se pourrait-il que l'inspecteur ait raison ? Non pas ça, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre ! Pas son Syaoran, pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça... Son Syaoran, lui, était doux et attentionné . Mais des fois, il disparaissait des nuits entières. Que faisait-il ? Elle l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il avait été obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires, Mais fait-on des heures en plus, lorsqu'on est le patron d'un simple succursale ? Le doute l'envahissait, peu à peu. Elle se surpris à maudire l'inspecteur, car à cause de lui elle doutait de son bien aimé. Elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir, pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce doute qui ne la lâchait plus à présent. Elle aurait préféré... préféré ne pas avoir à se demander s'il lui avait menti depuis le début, s'il s'était servit d'elle comme il s'était servit de tant d'autres...

« Qu'il se trompe ! Oh s'il vous plait, que cet inspecteur se trompe ! »

Car cette idée était trop insupportable pour elle, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti, c'était impossible. Elle prouverait son innocence, elle prouverait que ce n'était qu'un coup monté pour le discréditer. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et forte de cette certitude, elle sortit de la léthargie qui l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle était rentrée du commissariat : elle se battrait pour lui, pour sa mémoire.


	3. passage au commissariat

Titre : folie douce

Auteur (quel grand mot !) : Annava

Genre : grosse déprime, enfin ça c'était mon état quand je l'ai écrit. Je vous laisse deviner la suite, pas beaucoup d'action, ça c'est sur. Deathfic

Source : sakura (oui oui , si on cherche un peu…..)

Disclaimers : et non, ils sont pas a moi (et c'est mieux pour eux d'ailleurs…)

Même si je l'aime bcp mon petit Syaoran….. Pourquoi je suis toujours méchante avec lui ? Mystère.

Note : -c'est ma 1° fic, soyez indulgents !

-des reviews ? Merci ça fait tjrs plaisir

Un grand merci a ma beta-lectrice Nariwen qui a eu le courage de lire mes brouillons.

Résumé : cette fic se déroule après la fin du manga.

Après leurs retrouvailles, Sakura et Syaoran sont sortis ensembles le temps du lycée puis ils se sont mariés et vivent heureux dans un appart au centre ville de Tokyo. Syaoran travaille dans une succursale d'une société des li implantée au Japon. Mais un soir, Sakura reçoit un coup de téléphone qui bouleverse sa vie.

Bonne lecture !!!!!

Chapitre 3 : passage au commissariat

Le combat sera dur, mais elle n'hésitait plus. Aveuglement, elle suivrait son idée, quel qu'en soit le prix, pour lui. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle après avoir appris la nouvelle, elle s'était effondrée et mise à pleurer sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Elle avait cependant pris sa décision le matin même, et pour atteindre son but, elle devait voir l'inspecteur Tsukiyume.

Elle partit décidée, pour le Commissariat Central. Une fois arrivée, elle fonça directement vers l'accueil, où elle reconnu Eric qui l'avait déjà accueilli l'avant-veille.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir l'inspecteur Tsukiyume. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

« -- Bien sûr Madame. Je vais l'appeler……Il arrive.

Mais vous savez, en général, dit-il d'un ton presque de confidence, on demande aux familles de ne pas faire d'enquête de leur coté….

--Mais je n'enquête pas de mon coté ! Je veux juste aider l'enquête !…sa voix monta étrangement dans les aigus alors qu'elle finissait cette phrase

--Bonjour Madame Li, puis-je vous aider ? »

Sakura se retourna brusquement vers l'inspecteur qui venait d'arriver, lui lançant d'un ton déterminé :

« Vous avez du vous tromper au sujet de la mort de mon mari, il a toujours été quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, il n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis sure que quelqu'un a monté un complot contre lui !

--Madame, calmez-vous, il était très certainement gentil, mais il ne l'était qu'avec vous. Ca s'est souvent vu, des criminels qui paraissaient dans leur vie courante des gens bien. Les preuves qui l'accablent sont trop nombreuses pour que nous n'en tenions pas compte.

--C'est justement là le problème, elles sont trop évidentes, ça saute aux yeux qu'elles ont été mises là pour vous abuser. Vous devez m'aider, vous êtes sensé représenter la justice tout de même !

--Madame, nous sommes sûr de nos preuves, veuillez nous laisser travailler. Au revoir. »

Et sur ce, il partit. Aussitôt Sakura lui courut après, au bord des larmes qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter :

« Mais attendez !… je vous assure que…

--Madame, je suis désolé, vous faites fausse route, et moi, je dois y aller.

--Vous faites vous aussi parti du complot, c'est ça, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte de l'inculper comme ça ? Ah oui, je vois, un caïd est mort, vous aurez peut-être de l'avancement. Je trouve ça répugnant, vous représentez la justice, mais vous n'appliquez pas ses idéaux ! En plus, un mort ne peu pas se défendre, c'est facile de l'accuser….. »

…Et les larmes longtemps retenues s'échappèrent hors de son contrôle, alors que le ton de sa voix montait.

Mais l'inspecteur ne l'écoutait plus, il était déjà reparti dans les bureaux du commissariat, dont on interdisait l'accès aux visiteurs.

Cependant, tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le hall s'étaient retournés vers Sakura, en larmes, hurlante. Soudain honteuse de ce débordement qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité, elle se retourna vite en direction de la sortie, qu 'elle atteignit dans un silence quasi religieux.

A suivre…

Je sais c'est pas très long… Sumimasen.

Réponse Aux Reviews :

Une review ! J'ai eu une review !!! C'est ma première review ! Saki88, tu me fais le grand honneur de me reviewer !! Merci !!! chibi eyes Quoi ? qui m'accuse de me droguer ? Mais non…. Pas du tout….

En tout cas, voici la suite pour toi !

Nariwen : C'est quoi ce « mais non… Pas du tout… » ? louche…louche….louche…

Annava : chut, il fallait pas leur dire…..messante !! bouhouhou


	4. décision

Titre : folie douce

Auteur (quel grand mot !) : Annava

Genre : grosse déprime, enfin ça c'était mon état quand je l'ai écrit. Je vous laisse deviner la suite, pas beaucoup d'action, ça c'est sur. Deathfic. au debut... maintenant... torturation de perso?

Source : sakura (oui oui , si on cherche un peu…..)

Disclaimers : et non, ils sont pas a moi (et c'est mieux pour eux d'ailleurs…)

Même si je l'aime bcp mon petit Syaoran….. Pourquoi je suis toujours méchante avec lui ? Mystère.

Ne venez rien me reclamer mesdames les Clamp, je gagne pas d'argent sur leur pov' petit dos…

Note : -c'est ma 1° fic, soyez indulgents !

des reviews ? Merci ça fait tjrs plaisir

Un grand merci a ma beta-lectrice Nariwen qui a eu le courage de lire mes brouillons.

Résumé : cette fic se déroule après la fin du manga.

Après leurs retrouvailles, Sakura et Syaoran sont sortis ensembles le temps du lycée puis ils se sont mariés et vivent heureux dans un appart au centre ville de Tokyo. Syaoran travaille dans une succursale d'une société des li implantée au Japon. Mais un soir, Sakura reçoit un coup de téléphone qui bouleverse sa vie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 décision

Elle devait savoir la vérité. Car l'assurance tranquille du policier l'avait d'abord mise hors d'elle, mais maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une sourde angoisse qui l'envahissait de plus en plus… Et s'il avait raison ?... Elle doutait, elle doutait de son mari, lui qui avait toujours été la pour elle… "Pour elle"… C'est ce qu'avait dit le commissaire… Et en dehors ? Comment était il ? Est-ce qu'il était possible que… Non ! Non !... Non…**1** Elle avait le sentiment de le trahir, car elle ne croyait plus fermement en lui. C'était terrible, elle n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler des moments de sa vie avec lui, tout ce qui paraissait suspect maintenant qu'elle y repensait, les soirs où il rentrait tard (« pour son travail » disait-il) et où le lendemain on parlait de meurtres et de règlements de comptes chez les Yakusa…

_Qu'en était-il de la réalité ?..._

Elle avait déjà eu ce débat intérieur, mais cette fois ci, elle en sortait non pas déterminée mais ébranlée.** 2**

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle en avait marre. Alors, pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle décida qu'il était grand temps de ranger Ses affaires. Elle se rapprocherai ainsi de lui par la pensée, et elle espérait être soulagée de ses angoisses.

Elle s'installa dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau chez eux, avec les quelques cartons qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle n'en aurai pas besoin de beaucoup, les policiers ayant dejafait le « grand ménage » dans ses dossiers, qu'ils les avaient gardés pour eux.

Les quelques photos qui étaient sur le bureau montraient des moments heureux du couple, de leurs quelques voyages, comme celui de noce qu'ils avaient passées dans les Antilles. Elle sourit faiblement, mais plaqua les cadres sur le bureau. Elle pensa s'en occuper plus tard.

Il lui restait uniquement les objets personnels de son mari qu'elle rassembla doucement se rappelant pour chacun les souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Elle se retourna vers les étagères derrière le bureau, qui n'étaient pas visible de la porte, et vit en bonne place la photo de leur mariage. Elle la prit dans ses mains, et sans se retourner s'assit sur le bureau qu'elle savait être derrière elle. Mais elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur quelque chose de mouvant. Surprise, Elle se redressa brutalement en lâchant la photo qu'elle tenait, fesant volte face : elle s'était en fait assise sur un des cadres qu'elle avait couché sur la table.

Soulagée, elle se dit :

« Je suis trop nerveuse ces temps ci, je me fait une montagne d'une taupinière ! (1) Il faudrait que je me repose. »

Elle se pencha alors pour ramasser les débris de verre qu'elle voulait jeter. Mais quand elle tendit la main pour récupérer la photo, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière… elle se débarrassa des derniers éclats qui recouvraient le cadre et dégagea de sa cachette une photo représentant Syaoran en compagnie d'un homme de type européen, Habillé en noir avec un costume chic. Ils semblaient bien se connaître.

Mais Sakura avait beau essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs, elle ne voyait pas qui il pouvait être. Elle fini par être sure de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Elle retourna alors la photo, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une indication étrange :

Hiroshima 67-A Eki

Suivait une date. Elle regarda le calendrier, cette date était dans deux jours. Etait-ce un rendez-vous ? Elle en était persuadée. Mais de toute manière, elle irait à cette gare (2) de Hiroshima, voir peut être cet homme, qui sait ?... Puisque sur la photo ils semblaient proches, peut être ne lui voudra-t-il pas de mal ? Car, bien plus que tout, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il voulait à son époux, pour lui donner un rendez-vous sous forme de code. Peut être était-ce un chantage ? Mais un chantage de quoi ? Un chantage en rapport avec cet homme ? Mais si l'homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous était au courant de sa mort, peut être ne viendra-t-il pas ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle qui voulait ranger pour ne plus penser, elle avait bien raté son coup. De plus en plus de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne serait plus tranquille, si toutes ces questions ne trouvaient pas de réponse… Elle prit rapidement sa décision, elle allait y aller. Les numéros faisaient certainement référence à une consigne… Elle n'avait plus le choix si elle voulait savoir la vérité.

Elle était contente. Une sorte de joie dévastatrice, de folie joyeuse : elle allait savoir la Vérité. Elle se retourna vivement pour attraper les cadres restés sur le bureau, et tenta de les ouvrir pour voir s'il n'y avait rien derrière. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas car elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle lança alors les cadres sur le sol, éparpilla d'un geste rageur les débris de verres, s'entaillant par la même occasion les mains. Elle s'acharna alors sur les photos pour les libérer de leurs attaches. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Rien. **3**

A suivre…

(1)celui qui devine la référence doit faire aussi parti du fan club du Drama…. **moi je sais sais c'est de PAF (**en gras c des commentaires dema beta-lectrice)

(2)Et oui, eki veut dire gare en japonais

**1 exageration dramatique made in Annava **

**2 re!**

**3 c une furie ta sakura! on est loin de la gamine a couettes **

RAR :

Merci merryl pour ta review !

Je sais que mon histoire est triste, d'ailleurs ça va pas s'arranger vers la fin ( c pour ça que je l'ai mis en PG) J'ai fait plus long cette fois (fière de moi !) Je sais, je sais, y'en a qui font des pages et des pages, mais a la base, je suis une scientifique….pas une littéraire… (piètre excuse…)

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite t'a plu…

Et à tous les autres qui me lisent, même s'ils ne me laissent pas de review ! (d'ailleurs, vous pouvez en profiter pour le faire maintenant)


End file.
